


speak now

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been five years since Niall and Harry broke up. Which means for five years, Niall’s been pretending to not be in love with his best mate. Now that best mate is getting married tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak now

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based around taylor swift's speak now. i've had it on repeat for days. even if you don't like her, at least you get a cute fic from it!

It was Zayn’s idea to go out to the bar the night before Harry’s wedding. When he agreed, Niall had no intention of kissing Harry, even if he was still in love with him after being broken up for five years. Mainly because he hadn’t thought it was an option.

Harry’s fiancé is, well, human at least. Niall thinks that there’s room for argument sometimes. Her name’s Natalie, and she’s pretty in a way that can make you breathless if you stare for too long. She’s got long dyed blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, and Zayn used to say how much she looked like Niall. No one mentions it any more. Mainly because Natalie’s personality is horrendous, and Harry is too busy gushing over her to notice.

Now it’s the night before Harry’s set to get married, and somehow he and Niall have found their way into the toilet for a snog.

“Shouldn’t be doing this,” Harry breathes out as he pulls away from Niall’s mouth and licks his lips. “I’m getting married in a few hours.”

Niall nods in agreement, his gaze dropping down to Harry’s mouth. “Reckon this makes you a pretty awful person,” he says, grabbing Harry by his shirt and pulling him back in.

Harry stops the movement with a palm slapped against the stall wall, his chest heaving even as he slides his feet across the floor and presses his body to Niall’s. “Just once, yeah? Like old times.”

“Absolutely,” Niall says, letting himself be selfish. They’ve both had too much to drink tonight, probably should have stopped after the shots of tequila. “For old time’s sake.”

Then Harry’s leaning back down, tongue slipping across the seam of Niall’s lips as his hand makes its way down Niall’s chest. He pulls back with a raised eyebrow. “Still flush from head to toe when someone gets their hands on you. Incredible.”

“How about you shut up and get on with it?” Niall says, impatient. Harry’s getting married tomorrow, for crying out loud. Niall will never get another chance at this.

Niall nearly chokes on his tongue when Harry drops to the floor, knees hitting the tile in a way that makes him cringe. Harry grins up at him, eyes shining and dark before he starts unbuckling Niall’s belt. “Business as usual?” he asks as he slides Niall’s jeans down his legs.

“Course,” Niall chokes out, stuffing a fist into his mouth to stop the moan when Harry sucks him down.

Harry’s just as good at giving head as he was five years ago, maybe even better. He does something with his tongue that has Niall’s head slamming against the stall, and he’s not sure if the stars in front of his eyes are from the impact or the fact that Harry’s just slid a dry finger back to press gently at his hole.

Niall glances down and Harry’s looking up at him through his eyelashes, lips so pink and wrapped tight around the base of his cock. It’s been so long since he’s seen Harry like this, all loose and a little wild with a determination to get Niall off. Niall gets a hand in Harry’s hair, tugs rough at his curls the way he knows Harry always liked.

Harry moans, and it’s the vibrations from that topped with the way Harry’s finger is pressing inside him dry that has Niall coming down his throat.

“ _Shitting fuck_ ,” Niall groans, hand coming up grip at the hook on the stall door so he doesn’t topple over as his knees get weak.

“ _Ni,_ ” Harry croaks, and when Niall looks back down Harry’s arm is moving as he fucks into the circle of his fist. “Tell me I can come.”

Niall drops to the floor, knee twinging as he lands on it. He tips Harry’s head up, presses a too-gentle kiss to his lips. “Yeah, c’mon Hazza. Come for me.”

Harry whines as he comes, forehead resting on Niall’s chest while he spurts across the tiles.

“Always a good boy for me,” praises Niall, pushing Harry’s hair behind his ear. “Such a good boy.”

Harry clears his throat, sits back on his knees to catch his breath. “I’m getting married in a few hours.”

Niall swallows, ears still ringing from his orgasm. “Yeah, you are. Supposed to be the best day of your life.”

“Supposed to be,” Harry agrees. “Might be marrying the wrong person.”

“What was that?” asks Niall, heart thudding in his chest.

Harry shakes his head and slowly climbs to his feet. “Reckon I wanna go back to the hotel now, if that’s okay with you.”

Niall lets Harry pull him up. “Yeah, that’s fine. You’re the groom,” he laughs, but it comes out sounding hollow even to his own ears.

* * *

 

The first thing Niall notices when he gets inside the church is how many flowers they’ve stuffed inside the small space. Floor to ceiling, there’s bright reds and yellows everywhere with some white thrown in to bring it all together. Harry had always said he didn’t want to get married in a church, Niall wonders how Natalie convinced him.

He finds a seat somewhere in the middle, flipping through the program that had been given to him upon his arrival. Zayn is listed as Harry’s best man, a position that Niall thought would be offered to him. He’d never flat out asked Harry why it wasn’t, but it was heavily implied by Zayn that Natalie nixed the idea when Harry had brought it up.

Niall and Natalie didn’t hate each other per say, just a mutual agreement that they weren’t friends. Niall supposes it probably has something to do with the fact that she once found a ring that Harry admitted he was going to give to Niall once upon a time. Niall hadn’t had a clue Harry had even bought a ring.

Niall’s dragged out of his thoughts by Liam and Louis’ arrival on either side of him, blocking him in.

“Just in case you try to bolt during the vows,” Louis teases with a smile.

“Lou, he’d never,” Liam says, looking distressed at the idea. “He knows how much this means to our Haz. He always talked about wanting to get married one day.”

Niall resists the urge to say that a church overflowing with flowers was never on Harry’s to do list.

Louis nudges Niall’s arm. “Suppose you two had a thorough talk about that in the loo last night?”

“Louis,” Niall hisses, turning with wide eyes. “Shut your fuckin’ mouth.”

“Wasn’t wrong then,” Louis says, sounding pleased. “Harry came back to the hotel mumbling about bar washrooms and good old times. One last hooray, then?”

Niall closes his eyes and nods once, choosing to ignore Liam’s squawk of surprise. “It was an accident.”

Louis snorts. “Right. He just fell, tripped and somehow ended up with your dick in his mouth.”

Niall throws his hand out and punches Louis in the arm. “Could you be any louder? Jesus fuck.”

“If it’s any consolation, he mumbled something about marrying the wrong person,” Louis says, and when Niall has no reaction he sucks in a shocked breath. “He said it to you. He told you and you know he’s talking about you. And you’re not doing anything about it! What happened to the Niall who took what he wanted?”

Niall slaps a hand over Louis’ mouth. “He grew up. He grew up and so did Harry. He’s getting fuckin’ married in less than twenty minutes. Now will you shut up and enjoy this funeral music that’s playing while we wait for the bride to make her grand entrance?”

Just as Niall pulls his hand away, Louis lets out a wolf whistle and tilts his head to the front of the room.

Harry’s standing with his hands clutched behind his back, teetering back and forth on the tips of his toes. His hair is styled in a way that Niall hasn’t seen since they filmed This Is Us all those years ago. It’s up in a quiff and he’s got a nearly identical black dress shirt done all the way up his throat. He’s got a red tie around his neck, and Niall knows it probably matches the ribbon Natalie’s got on her dress. He looks breathtaking in a way Niall had been expecting, but wasn’t quite prepared to see. Harry catches his eye from the front, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink before he waves and ducks his head.

Niall’s stupidly in love.

The church is full to the brim now, there’s even people standing along the back wall. Most of the people here are from Natalie’s side of the family, and Niall’s wondering why Harry didn’t invite more people from his side.

The music changes suddenly, and there’s the noise of everyone shifting as they stand up. Niall’s body moves of its own accord, standing up as Natalie walks through the doors at the back.

She looks stunning, much to Niall’s dismay. Her long blonde hair is pinned back, and her dress makes her look like a princess. Niall discovers he was right about the ribbon, it’s tied neatly around her waist.

By the time they get to the vows, Niall hasn’t taken his eyes off Harry the entire time. He doesn’t look like he’s having the happiest day of his life, he doesn’t even look like he’s enjoying himself. If Niall knows Harry, and he likes to think he does after touring with him for 7 years and dating him for two of those years plus another two after One Direction had called it quits, he’d say Harry looks incredibly uneasy.

“It’s your last chance,” Louis whispers, just as the reverend begins to speak.

“If there is anyone who objects to these two people being united in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace,” he says, voice booming along the walls of the church.

Niall’s legs are lifting him to his feet and he knows every single head in the church is twisting around to see what’s going on. Louis is cheering with his fist, while Liam on his other side is tugging at his jacket sleeve in a desperate attempt to get him to sit back down.

But Niall only has eyes for Harry.

“Don’t say yes,” Niall says, voice thick. What is he doing? “Don’t do this. You know she isn’t who you’re supposed to marry.”

Liam’s holding his head in his hands and Louis’ nearly bouncing in his seat. There’s an audible gasp around the room and everyone’s heads turn from Niall to look at Harry.

“I love you,” Niall’s quick to say. “I’ve loved you forever, I think.  Reckon since the first time I saw you at boot camp, even. And if you don’t love me, I’ll walk out of this church and out of your life but I think you love me too. And I think you’ve known that for a while.”

Niall takes a deep breath, waits for Harry to say something, anything that proves he didn’t just make a fool of himself.

Harry remains silent, reaches across to grab Natalie’s hands and squeezes them tight.

“What the fuck,” Louis says.

It has Niall snapping out of his disbelieving trance, and he’s quick to excuse himself and make towards the nearest exit. He pushes open the door and inhales sharply as the cold air hits his face.

He’s leaning with his palms against the wall of the church when the door opens, and Niall resolutely doesn’t look up in fear of being punched in the face for his stunt. There’s a hand on his back, sliding under his suit jacket and when he opens his eyes, he knows the shoes he’s seeing are Harry’s.

Niall whirls around, nearly tripping over his own feet. Harry’s catches him with a hand on his waist.

“I didn’t say my vows,” Harry says with a small smile. “I’m in love with someone else.”

“Harry,” Niall says on an exhale, already reaching to get his arms round Harry’s waist and pull him into a kiss. It’s hard and a little sloppy, has Niall panting against Harry’s lips when he pulls away. “You didn’t get married.”

Harry shrugs, glances back at the church. “Never wanted to get married in a church. Too many flowers.”

Niall laughs, lets the sound bubble up and burst out of his mouth as he takes Harry’s hand. “Maybe one day you’ll get a do-over.”

Harry links their fingers together and tucks his head into Niall’s neck. “Maybe so.”


End file.
